The tale of Rin the Human (discontinued)
by kurapikahunterxhunter
Summary: When Rin gets teleported from her home and is brought to Ooo, with no memory. She will need Finn's help to get her memories back.
1. Ice giants, pink castles, my head hurts

Running, I'm running from monsters that are unfamiliar to me, I woke up in the woods not remembering anything except for my name and age. I kept running for what felt like forever, I finally saw where the forest started to thicken, I made a beeline towards it. Finally reaching the patch of woods, I duck behind a tree pressing myself against it. The monsters just ran right by me, man they were stupid. After catching my breath I get a good look at myself, I'm wearing a skin tight black and red striped long sleeve shirt, one of the sleeves hung lower on my shoulder revealing a shoulder strap of a black tank top. I'm also wearing navy green shorts that go's about mid thigh, and knee high combat boots. I put my hand up on to my head and feel my red hair, it was in a high ponytail with two strands of on the sides of my face. On my back I had a black back pack, and on hip was a sheathed sword. I unsheathed the sword, admiring the long silver blade, I put the sword back into the sheath and started walking through the forest. The trees changed from green to a bright pink, 'What the...' The ground underneath me started to shake, 'An earthquake' it finally stopped shaking, so I started walking again. Soon I came upon a kingdom made of candy with two gumball guardians sitting on each side of the kingdom. The shaking started again, soon a giant ice hand picked me off of the ground.

"Hello, princess," a somewhat squeaky voice said, the voice belonged to a old man with a long white beard, he wore a gold crown with three red jewels.

"I'm not a princess, you idiot, I'm an adventurer," I yell at him, flailing around.

"Oh, you're not, well then ice giant get rid of her," as he say this the ice giant throws me towards the pink castle. After flying through the air for a few seconds I finally came into contact with one of the pink walls, the wall broke on impact. I landed on top of the ruble which was surprisingly soft, but then my head hit something hard, I felt something warm run down my face, I touch the top of my head and wince in pain. I pulled my hand away to reveal blood on my hand, my head started to spin, probable from blood loss. Before I black out, I see a pink haired run towards me, and also I saw a boy with a blue t-shirt and a dog in fighting stances. I turn my head to face the pink haired girl she smelled like bubblegum, she wore a plain pink dress that reached her ankles she also wore a crown with one point on it which held a single blue gem.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but before I could answer everything went black.

I hope you enjoyed this i'll have more up soon please enjoy.


	2. New friends,candy kingdom,infermarys?

**Hope you enjoy**

**Rin POV**

I heard muffled voices talking, my head kills, I feel numb, what happened to me? My eyelids feel heavy but I force them open, for a few seconds my vision eyes blurry as soon as it cleared, I see a dog in front of my peering in to my face.

He turned towards a boy with a white hood and blue clothes, before proceeding to speak to him.

"Dude, I think she's awake," the talking dog said pointing at me, as if I couldn't hear him.

While there talking I look around to find out where I am, I must still be in the candy kingdom because all of the walls are pink. I notice I'm laying on a white bed in what looks to be a infirmary.

"Where am I," I ask them, interrupting their discussion. The boy pushes the dog over so he can sit down next to me.

"You're in the candy kingdom, you were thrown into a wall by the Ice king," he tells me.

"I knew that," I tell them looking the boy straight in the eye before continuing," The better question is why I'm here, or who you guys are?"

This time the dog spoke up, " when you flew through the wall you hit your head on a table and you passed out so after we beat up the ice king we brought you here to the candy kingdom hospital."

"Also to answer your other question," the boy spoke up," I'm Finn and that's Jake," then jumped up and fist bumped then they sat back down.

"So, what is your name?" Jake asks me.

"Rin," I say, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Well Rin, lets go talk to P.B," Finn said pointing to the door.

"Ok, let's go," I answered heading towards the door.

**Hope you enjoyed this if you have any ideas just tell me.**


End file.
